A stand-alone machine system may in general support multiple internet equipments, usually just one of which, however, can be used at a time to perform a network application. A user may use a network mainly in two ways: one is to perform an ordinary browsing application, which requires a small flow rate, in which case a single internet equipment may do the job in general; the other is to perform a downloading application, a primary demand of which is for the downloading speed, as ways of downloading used by the present stand-alone machine system, such as downloading by Thunder, various protocols such as P2P, FTP, are all performed using a separate internet equipment of the stand-alone machine, the downloading speed will be limited to data transfer bandwidth available for the internet equipment used. How to prevent such a waste of network resources, maximize resource utilization, and go beyond the limit of the data transfer bandwidth of an individual resource is a problem pressing for a solution.